


［history3圈套/飞唐/立克］ABO向［六］痴汉飞飞你们喜欢吗？

by Moontree652



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M, abo向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontree652/pseuds/Moontree652





	［history3圈套/飞唐/立克］ABO向［六］痴汉飞飞你们喜欢吗？

［唐毅，今晚我不回去了。］  
唐毅停下手头的工作眉头微皱，最近小家伙倒是越来越喜欢夜不归宿了。  
［怎么回事？不要给我说睡在同事家什么的，我不同意哦。］  
［哪有，我睡我家啦。今天刚好在附近查案，太晚了不想跑来跑去的。］  
［那我去接你。］  
［不要，太麻烦了，就一晚而已啊。］  
［那……］  
［哎呀好啦好啦，管东管西的，先不说了，明天补偿你哦。］  
看着电话被对方突然挂断，唐毅气的差点把手上的杯子捏爆。  
好，我到要看看，明天你怎么补偿我。  
********************************  
孟少飞洗澡完出来，才隐隐约约觉得有点不对劲。掰着指头算了算，发现自己的发情期好像快要到了，翻遍了整个药箱，却只有一个抑制剂的空瓶。  
［完蛋……这附近没有药店啊……］  
孟少飞自言自语，突然有点后悔一个人睡了。可是今天实在太累，想来想去还是决定先躺下，应该不会发情期好巧不巧就在今天吧。  
可是现实却是相反，原本安心躺下的孟少飞闭上眼睛却怎么也睡不着。  
翻来覆去燥热的难以入眠，浑身滚烫的要命，仿佛有一股莫名的火在小腹燃烧。  
床头有原来调查唐毅的时候拍的几张照片，迷迷糊糊的拿过来，痴迷的用手抚摸照片上的脸。  
［原来总是爱皱着眉，唔……］  
可是最近已经不怎么皱眉了。  
想象唐毅看向自己时温柔的眼神，孟少飞不自觉的把手伸向下体，双腿之间早已泥泞不堪。  
［他……他只对我笑的，可好看了，别人都看不到……］  
想到这里，小小飞好像又硬了几分，孟少飞上下抚摸着自己的欲望，视线还一直盯着照片上唐毅的脸不放。又觉得不够，腾出一只手模仿唐毅抚摸自己，揪住胸前的朱红轻捻慢搓。  
［唐毅……唐毅……］  
手上的动作加快，眼看就要登上欲望的顶峰。却被一阵铃声打断，孟少飞被突然吓了一跳，极度不满，但是撇到了屏幕上亮起的名字之后瞬间清醒了。  
是唐毅，而且还是视频通话。  
孟少飞像是做坏事被发现了的小孩子，急忙坐起来平复了下呼吸，还把刚才因为情欲蹭开的睡衣纽扣扣上，确定没有表现的欲求不满，才按下了接听。  
［在干嘛？这么久才接电话。］  
［没……没干嘛啊，准备睡觉了，刚才没听到……］  
屏幕那边的唐毅好像刚洗完澡，领口大开露出白花花的胸肌。头发还没有吹干，水滴顺着脖子性感的曲线一路流到自己看不到的地方。  
孟少飞咕噜咽了下口水，偷偷截屏，光是这一张照片都可以让他今晚撸到jing尽人亡。  
［你脸好红，是不舒服吗？］  
［我……］  
当然不舒服了，孟少飞现在想要他想的发疯。犹豫了半晌，决定坦白。  
［我发情期刚好来了……］  
［……］  
********************************  
于是就有了如下场景，手机被孟少飞固定住，双腿大开的对着镜头。双手掰开臀肉露出还在噗噗流着yin水的小xue，羞涩的低着头不敢看向屏幕。  
［唐，唐毅……唔该怎么做……好难受……］  
［乖，再掰开一点。］  
唐毅富有磁性的声音传来，孟少飞像是着了魔一样，听话的再用力掰一点，甚至可以看到里面因为空虚不停蠕动的嫩肉。  
［少飞好色哦，小xue都流水了呢，自己摸摸看。］  
不同于孟少飞的狼狈，屏幕那边的唐毅看起来极其冷静，靠在大床上看着进入发情小家伙失神的抚摸自己的小xue，下身的欲望正一点点膨胀。  
孟少飞还是第一次自己亲手触碰自己的后面，黏腻又柔软的触感令他有点犹豫，一根手指轻轻试探的挤进去。  
［对，就这样，试试找你的敏感点。］  
唐毅的声音此刻对于孟少飞来说像是有魔力一样，传进耳朵里大脑就反射的想要服从。手指在内壁探索，突然按到体内的某一点，孟少飞一下子刺激得呻吟出声。但是爽到之后就越来越着迷，又多加了一根手指，在小xue里抠挖拨弄，每一下都又准又狠的戳在敏感点上。  
唐毅看着生涩又色气的小家伙，忍不住掏出自己已经硬到不行的R棒上下抚摸。  
［自己玩弄自己的感觉怎么样嗯？］  
［呜呜呜呜……不好，还不够，我想要你……想要唐毅……］  
小家伙委屈得哼哼唧唧的，看得唐毅无奈又心疼，坚持今晚不回来的决心去哪了？？  
［好啦，现在看着我。］  
听到小家伙撒娇的唐毅语气都软了。  
孟少飞抬起头，对方的镜头向下移，屏幕上出现了唐毅健硕的腹肌和已经完全bo起的R棒，顶端冒出晶莹的液体，一直流到正在上下撸动的修长的手指上。  
孟少飞咕噜咽了口口水。  
［现在试试再加一根手指。］  
孟少飞犹豫了一下，但还是乖乖的听从命令，三根手指慢慢探进小xue。  
［想象是老公在干你。］  
［要进去了哦。］  
孟少飞跟着将三根手指一下子完全塞进小xue，好像是真的在被唐毅的R棒侵犯一样，发出满足的呻吟。  
［唐，唐毅……进来了……进来了，小xue都填的满满的……］  
模拟着平时xing交的动作，三根手指毫不费力的在里面反复抽插。仿佛是尝到了甜头，每一下都进入到更深的地方，咕啾咕啾的发出令人害羞的水声。  
这样的画面简直要让唐毅直喷鼻血，手上快速撸动，真想现在就冲到孟少飞家把这个发情的小家伙直接带回来享用。  
［啊……好厉害……干到那里了……再，再深一点……］  
孟少飞又觉得不够，再加了一根手指，四根手指又凶又狠的抽插抠挖，每次抽出都带着滴滴答答的yin水。  
看得唐毅低骂了一句骚货，手上都快要撸出残影。心想明天一定要干到孟少飞下不了床才行。  
［唔……不要……不要了……太刺激了啊啊……］  
矛盾的小家伙一边说着不要，一边却扭着腰让手指进入到更深的地方。一只手摸到自己的胸前发狠的揉掐朱红的两点。孟少飞失神的浪叫，理智崩溃。  
双腿不自觉的张开到更大，对着镜头展示此刻发情到yin水流个不停的小xue，仿佛被唐毅视jian的感觉明明应该羞耻，可是现在孟少飞却感觉更加兴奋，手指卖力的抽插，快要被快感逼上欲望的顶峰。  
［唐毅……呜呜不可以顶那里……要，要到了……］  
手上的动作突然加快，小xue失控般的痉挛，连挑逗着胸前的手也猛的揪紧，眼前一道白光闪过，孟少飞浑身颤抖的到达了顶峰。  
屏幕后的R棒简直硬的快要爆炸，gui头被憋的紫红。偏偏这个时候小家伙还不要命的把高潮过后的小xue凑近镜头，周围变得红通通的，一张一合的yin水都快要喷到镜头上。  
［唐毅……唐毅……］  
听到小家伙用充满情欲的声音叫自己的名字，唐毅简直快要发疯，手上快要撸出残影，不一会就低吼着高潮，jing液喷she在性感的腹肌上，看得孟少飞都快要流口水。  
两个人气喘吁吁的看着对方。  
［唐毅，我以后每晚都要和你睡……］  
［好。］  
********************************  
互相道过晚安之后孟少飞按下了停止录屏，今晚这段绝对可以看着撸一整晚。


End file.
